Reject
by Celi-chii
Summary: "- Siempre me tendrás ahí, Chouji. Para lo que sea." Para lo que sea no. De hecho, para lo único para lo que la quería era precisamente para lo que no podía ser. One shot. Para el reto "Friendzone" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto._

**Pareja: **_Chouji e Ino (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

**Tipo:** _One shot._

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto "Friendzone" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

><p>- He roto con Shikamaru.<p>

_Golpe_.

Chouji boqueó un momento. - ¿Q-Qué?

Ino suspiró.

- Eso, que hemos roto.

_Hecho_.

Chouji frunció el ceño preocupado pero la rubia lo interrumpió levantando la mano.

- Estoy bien. De verdad. – y sonrió. Sonrió de la manera más triste y desoladora que una mujer puede hacer.

_Rota_.

- Pero, ¿qué… qué ha pasado?

Ino dudó. – No ha olvidado a Temari. Era estúpido seguir con la relación. – bajó la mirada unos segundos para después volver a mirarle – No me quiere.

Chouji la miró bien, como inspeccionándola. Sus pelo enmarañado, sus ojeras, la rojez de sus ojos, sus labios resecos y, destacando, esa sonrisa.

Nada que ver con la Ino que conocía.

_Lástima_.

- Yo sí te quiero.

_Verdad_.

Ino sonrió de nuevo. Tan falsamente.

- Y no sabes cuánto siento eso.

_Fractura (en su propio corazón)_.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, como temiendo que se alejara. Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, eso nunca.

La tomó la mano con cuidado.

- Sabes que no tiene por qué ser así.

Ella ríe suavemente.

_Vacía_.

- Te quiero mucho Chouji. Realmente eres el mejor _amigo_ que cualquier persona podría desear.

_Amarga (esa palabra)_.

- Te amo Ino, yo…

- Basta – su voz se le quebró un poco, pero se recompuso rápidamente –, por favor…

Estaban tan cerca. Hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente, en el beso más dulce y efímero que ninguno de los dos dio jamás.

_Desenfrenado_.

A ella se le escapó una lágrima indiscreta, que rápidamente se limpió.

- Gracias. – le besó, esta vez en la mejilla – Por todo, Chouji. De verdad.

_Gratitud_.

Él apretó su mandíbula y le soltó la mano, la cual no había dejado de agarrar desde el primer momento.

La soltó para no volver a cogerla nunca más.

_Separación_.

Porque Ino se alejaba de él, cada vez más.

Y aunque sabía que este momento llegaría, el momento en el que se pondrían todas las cartas sobre la mesa, no estaba preparado, aún no. Porque sabía que la perdería.

_Miedo_.

Mentira, no la perdería. De hecho, nunca fue suya.

_Rabia_.

Hizo un intento de sonrisa, sin conseguirlo. - ¿Sabes? Hubiera sido bonito.

_Ficción_.

Ino asintió mirando a un punto inconcreto de la floristería.

- Ojalá pudiera amarte Chouji – le miró fijamente -, no sabes cuánto me gustaría amarte.

- Maldita sea, ¿dónde están los genios cumple-deseos cuando se les necesita?

_Optimismo_.

Ino rió, esta vez de verdad, y Chouji se sintió una pizca menos roto.

Se quedó admirando sus labios, sus dientes, la perfecta carcajada que salió de ellos, sólo unos segundos antes de abrazarla fuertemente. Ino correspondió al abrazo.

_Despedida_.

- Siempre me tendrás ahí, Chouji. Para lo que sea.

Para lo que sea no. De hecho, para lo único para lo que la quería era precisamente para lo que no podía ser.

Comenzó a alejarse de ella dando algunos pasos.

- Nos vemos, Ino.

_Desgarrado._

Ino le sonrió, como siempre, radiante. – Cuídate.

_Adiós_.

Chouji la miró unos segundos más antes de salir de la tienda, dándose cuenta de algo.

La volvería a ver muchas, muchísimas más veces, en innumerables ocasiones. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que aquello era una despedida. La despedida de su corazón, ya algo desgastado y podrido, con el corazón de la rubia, que aunque se encontraba igualmente roto, siempre tendría para él una muralla, una muralla tan inalcanzable como indestructible. Una muralla desde la cual ella lo veía desde lo alto, con su preciosa sonrisa y sus ojos de mar, mientras lo único que él podía hacer era observarla desde abajo, admirarla y asumir, de una vez por todas, que nunca, en la vida, estarían a la misma altura.

_Asimilación._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola hola!<strong>_

Primera historia que participa en un reto de estos. ¡Qué nervios! La verdad es que no me ha salido como esperaba, pero espero que igualmente os guste, ¡crucemos dedos!

También es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja. De hecho, creo que será la última, porque me ha costado bastante sacar el one shot adelante. Aparte, este no es mi género, yo soy más de romance y humor, y como veréis esto de humor tiene poco, y romance menos.

En fin, ahora que empiezo mi estudios es probable que venga menos por aquí, pero bueno, ¡me pasaré! No tengo más que decir, os agradecería mucho vuestros comentarios.

¡Un abrazo!

Atte.,

**_Celi-chii._**


End file.
